


Ad Nauseam

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: But anyway. Judal had clearly been trying to corner Hakuryuu for a few days now, and the expression on Sin’s face when Judal asked to meet in private made Hakuryuu decline each time. That, however, was before Judal showed up at Hakuryuu’s house, demanding to be let in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> read with Ad Infinitum

It wasn’t a secret that Judal had a past history with Sinbad. Teacher (in training, but he was practically the teacher, seeing the way Sin ran - or rather, didn’t - his class) Hakuryuu noticed the almost magnetic connection between the teacher and student from day one. That, however, was before he stepped up to chastise Sin and take over the class. (Sin was a horrible teacher; it wasn’t rare to find Sin sleeping in the back or complaining about a hangover or not wanting to work or inviting everyone to a “study session”, which was his idiotic code for a party)  


Before, it would be normal for Judal’s gaze to be focused in only Sin for the whole class, lips pursed around a pen, head slightly tilted to one side. His lips would curl up around the edges when Sin looked back at him, and they’d share this _look_

But now, it was as if Sin were invisible. The full force of that gaze turned on him for whole classes for days on end, those pink, _pink_ lips mocking him with each movement, even that _entirely on purpose_ shift he did so that his shoulder sloped just so and his shirt slipped down, down

It was infuriating. And Sin did nothing to help, just watched in amusement and, Hakuryuu swore he heard Sin placing bets on how long it would take.  
Whatever that meant.

So yeah, there had obviously been something between Judal and Sinbad. (Obviously: he’d caught the two in the staff room, Sinbad perched on the counter with Judal kneeling in front of him, obscene slurping noises and groans slipping from his mouth as he sucked, and Sin’s hand was fisted loosely in that mass of dark hair, and then he looked up from Judal and saw Hakuryuu, and he _grinned_

That hadn’t been a pleasant experience, and Hakuryuu had ignored the both of them for days)

But anyway. Judal had clearly been trying to corner Hakuryuu for a few days now, and the expression on Sin’s face when Judal asked to meet in private made Hakuryuu decline each time. That, however, was before Judal showed up at Hakuryuu’s house, demanding to be let in. He unceremoniously found his way to Hakuryuu’s room and dumped a pile of books on his bed before plopping down next to them.

“Help me with my math,” Judal pointed to the books, “you’re  supposed to be a teacher, right?” The jab hit Hakuryuu right in the gut (he knew Judal was baiting him, but he couldn’t help taking it) and he sat opposite his student, ignoring all the warning bells that were going off in his head.

“You’re only a teacher in training, right? How old are you?” Judal asked, looking up from the page of work he’d been stuck on. His lower lip was a bright red, Hakuryuu could see where he’d been biting it.

“Twenty. Now do your work.”

“You’re young,” Judal ignored the directions, choosing instead to nibble on the end of his pen as he gazed at Hakuryuu, a contemplative look in his eye, “not much older than me. I’m seventeen.”

“Do your work, Judal.”

The pen was released from Judal’s mouth with a huff, but he complied, only to mutter moments later, “Sin was much more fun when he helped me.”

“In what way?” (Hakuryuu was aware that he was being childish, but he didn’t care)

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Does it have anything to do with why you’ve been hiding from me and Sin?” A snort when he received no answer, “why?”

“You were sucking him off! In plain sight!”

“Oh, that. So you saw? I thought I heard someone yesterday.”

“It was _two weeks_ ago!”

“Are you sure - _oh_. Wonder who that was, then.”

“You don’t even - _Judal_!”

“What?” Judal was beginning to look impatient. At what, Hakuryuu didn’t know, didn’t care. Didn’t want to find out, more like, “Sin gets off on it, almost getting caught. And I kinda do too, actually,” that _look_ was back in his eyes, and the warning bells were clamoring in Hakuryuu’s mind.

But he couldn’t move, just watched (mind telling him to get up, to protest, to do _anything_ ) as Judal moved from sitting to crawl (not crawling, it was too seductive for that, almost catlike in the way his eyes shone with a predatorial gleam - Hakuryuu felt foolish for thinking of a panther just then) and then those eyes (beautiful, fierce eyes) were in front of him and Judal hovered above him, almost tentatively, but then he grinned and fisted his fingers in Hakuryuu’s hair and moved in close enough to touch before murmuring,

“Hey, don’t you want me?”

Half a million protests were running through Hakuryuu’s mind, but the one that made itself known was, “Sinbad-”

“Won’t mind,” Judal waved his concern away, “he’d get off on it. Besides he was the one that brought this all up. He noticed you staring at me, and after you caught us, he brought it up. Said I could do _whatever_ I wanted with you.”

Strangely enough, that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Judal seemed to catch the hesitation in his eyes, because he leaned forward - the angle made his unruly bangs fall against Hakuryuu’s face, a not quite unwelcome feeling, he noted. The weight and warmth pressed into him was almost pleasant. _Almost_. 

“You’re my student,”

“Teacher in training, it doesn’t count. Besides, no one else has got to know. Except for Sin, of course. He’d probably want to watch next time.”

_Next_ _time_ didn’t seem like a bad idea either. “Next time?”

“Yeah, next time,” a gentle tug on his hair, “stop talking.”

“But-”

“I _said_ , stop talking.” But instead of kissing him, like Hakuryuu expected, Judal leaned  back and observed Hakuryuu for a long moment, then slid off of his lap. He had already gathered his things and was halfway out the door before Hakuryuu realized what had happened, and,

“What the _hell_?”

A grin tossed his way just then and Judal shrugged before continuing downstairs to leave, “Like I said, next time.”


End file.
